


Angels

by roo17



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angels, Dressrosa, Family, Friendship, Heaven, Humor, crotch grab, potato sack Law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roo17/pseuds/roo17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two angels watch the events of Dressrosa from heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels

Two figures sat silently on a cloud as they focused their eyes on the magical water's surface; watching the events taking place down on Earth ripple in the pond. There was a silence between the two as they continued to watch, until one finally spoke up. "…Your brother is going to break Law in half if he keeps carrying him that way."

The freckled angel smirked and waved off his clumsy friend. "Nah, he won't. Lu may be careless, but he takes care of those he calls nakama. Law will be fine."

The blond angel gave a worried look and shifted a little in his seat. "If you say so…"

*several minutes later*

"Aaaand he dropped Law.  _Again_." The blond's wing twitched with irritation and concern. "Luffy is going to be the death of Law before he even gets to face Doffy."

The freckled angel sweat-dropped as he watched his brother pick up Law once more…only to throw him ungracefully to the ground a moment later to fight. "I…I think I have to agree with you…"

The blond brought out a cigarette and silently asked the freckled angel to light it for him. The younger angel let his finger turn to flame and lit the stick of nicotine. "I have a feeling Law will be both mentally and physically scarred after this alliance…"

"Agreed."

*several more minutes later*

Silence fell between the two angels once more as they watched huge nut-cracker dolls appear before their loved ones and they were curious what the two pirate captains would do.

The clumsy angel instantly froze and caught his shoulder on fire as he watched Luffy grab Law's crotch to pull him to safety. The freckled angel froze as well at his brother's antic and could feel the fatherly protectiveness rolling off the blond next to him.

"…Yeah, he's definitely going to be mentally scarred."

"I hate your brother so much right now."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yeah, I have a feeling Roci might have been feeling a liiiittle miffed at Luffy for treating Law like a sack of potatoes. XD For those of you who don't understand the crotch-grabbing scene, it happened in the anime. (I think ep 694? Or 693?) Someone in Toei drew Luffy grabbing Law's crotch to pull him to safety when one of the nut-cracker toys attacked. It's hilarious. XD
> 
> Your shy ice elemental,  
> ~»roo the psycho«


End file.
